


Family Road Trip

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: It's Asra's birthday and his parents plan a bonding road trip





	Family Road Trip

This was the first birthday Asra got to spend with his parents in a very very long time. They wanted to get to know him again, along with Ramona, so they planned a little getaway for the four of them. Seven, if you included their familiars. They would be traveling north to a wonderful place Asra only saw in his dreams. It was a special place his parents had taken him once before, where they had gifted him a little egg that would soon become his best friend. 

It would be a long trip, but they should reach it by nightfall. Asra knew Ramona had baked a cake for him, even though she tried to hide it by sending him out for two hours. She couldn't hide the smell of cake. It was probably wrapped up and stowed away in her bag until the clock struck midnight and it was officially Asra's birthday. 

Asra held Ramona's hand, with Faust tangled around both their wrists, as they followed Aisha and Salim down the dirt road. They were laughing at a story Salim was telling about a young and rambunctious Asra. Asra's heart swelled with love as he watched the love of his life, his sun and moon and stars, get along so well with his parents. Seeing them all happy, after everything they've been through, was the greatest gift anyone could give him. Though that cake he wasn't supposed to know about was a close second... 

... 

Satie Caverns was set in a mountain, almost hidden unless you knew what to look for. It was humorous to watch Ramona walk right past the entrance three times before he showed her where to go. The inside was covered in various crystals of all colors of the rainbow, each one faintly glowing in the darkness. At least, it was enough to make their way through without the need of a light. 

They traveled through the cavern's twisting tunnels, marveling at all the different crystals covering every surface. Ramona would excitedly point out the crystals she recognized. There was a lot of quartz, from ones clear as glass to black as night. They were also bigger than usual. Something about the magic in this place.

Near the end of the tunnel was a large cavern, with a pond in the center. 

"It's like the one back home." Ramona commented. "Just not as colorful."

"Wait for it." Salim replied. 

"Wait for what?" For about a minute, nothing happened. Then, light shone from a small opening in the ceiling down onto a particularly large crystal. The light refracted and reflected and lit up the room. The colors were breathtaking. The sight sparked a memory in Asra's mind. He remembered being here so many years ago, being so entranced with the colors that he almost fell right into the pond. If it wasn't for his mother's quick reflexes, he'd have had a much worse impression of this place. 

He recalled them sitting him down and gifting an egg that their familiars had had, ready to hatch. They told him he would have a new responsibility, taking care of his new familiar. He'd been unusually attracted to Chimes before they knew she was expecting an egg. Even after the egg was laid, he wouldn't leave Chimes's side, always telling the egg stories of his day. His parents quickly figured the soon-to-be snake was Asra's familiar. 

Seeing Faust hatch from her egg was the most exciting moment of Asra's young life. Her tiny eyes blinked up at him and a tiny voice in his mind said one word. "Friend!"

Faust snuggled his face, blepping at him. She seemed to remember that moment, too. They'd been through a lot together. He couldn't imagine his life without her. 

"Asra, are you seeing this?!" Ramona exclaimed. He smiled at her. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

"Sorry, I was blinded by your beauty." Asra said. Ramona blushed and giggled at his sweet words. 

"Stoooooooop." She playfully pushed him away. They explored the caverns until late. 

Outside, the skies were clear and full of stars. They set up camp in a grassy field and stargazed. Asra held Ramona close as they traced pictures in the stars. Salim checked his pocket watch. 

"One more minute." They counted the seconds. Fifty... Forty... Twenty... Five... Four... Three... Two... 

One. 

"Happy birthday, Asra." Ramona handed over a small box that held - surprise, surprise! - the cake she had baked earlier. "To your birth yesterday, your health today, and your death a million tomorrows away." They cut the cake into fourths and each took a piece. They all hummed in delight. The cake was so good! Sweet with a hint of vanilla and honey. Ramona could give Selasi a run for his money. 

"Thank you for the cake, my love." Asra kissed Ramona sweetly. Then blushed when he noticed his parents were watching them. 

"Sorry, Asra. It just surprises us how much time has passed." Salim said. 

"Yes, our sweet baby is now all grown up." Aisha added, pressing a kiss to Asra's floof. "We just wish we could have been there for you during most of it."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. And we're all together now. That's all that matters." Asra smiled. 

"Present!" Faust interrupted. 

"Of course I could never forget you, Faust!" Ramona pulled out another package. Inside was a rat that Faust excitedly latched onto. 

They all settled down on their bed rolls and fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
